Eye contact
by budgiebird12
Summary: Strider encounters someone strange while waiting for the Hobbits to arrive.


One Earth-girl takes a quieter approach to aiding the Fellowship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Strider was in Bree, sitting in the prancing Pony, waiting for Gandalf's small friend. He was in a shadowed corner, covered in his dark cloak, he quietly observed everything around him, untouched and un-approached by the others in the smoky common room.

Occasionally they might throw him fearful or dark looks, but would quickly look away when strider met their stares with his steely eyes.

He saw a serving girl approach, dodging strewn limbs and wayward boots. She looked terrified and excited to be near him at all.

She walked within a yard of him and curtsied shakily, "Mr. Strider?" He nodded fractionally, and said nothing. She was obviously waiting for him to respond, he was silent. When she realized he wasn't going to to speak, she continued, "Would you like something to eat this evening sir?"

He shook his head gently, then went back to staring at those around him, obviously dismissing her.

She frowned at him, "Are you sure?" Then she smiled brightly, "The stew is very good. I made it myself, it's called Chili. A recipe from... back home." Her pale face darkened for a moment, then she smiled again. "My mother taught it to me. I bet you would like it alot!"

He gave her a curious look, most avoided him if at all possible. This one pranced boldly up to him, and remained.

She was fair faced, with long auburn hair, a young girl, probably still in her fifteenth year of life, an innocent light shone from her bright eyes that made her seem even younger.

He nodded then "Then I suppose I must, or risk upsetting your mother."

Suprising all around her, the girl laughed brightly, "Oh, who could ever be upset at you?" she snapped her mouth shut, as if realizing how weird that sounded. "Er, you'll want your Chili then." She nearly fled.

He watched after her, his brow creased, what a strange creature. He shrugged her off as unimportant. And went back to smoking his pipe.

A few minutes later the girl returned, carrying a mug of ale, a large bowl of soup, and a plate of bread and cheese.

He said nothing, just took his food and began to eat. It was good, meaty, with beans and vegetables, and just the right amount of seasonings. He'd never tasted anything like it, very outlandish really.

The girl remained where she was, gazing at him, an odd expression on her face. He raised his eyes and locked gazes with her, he waited for her to blush and turn away, perhaps muttering about work needing to be done. But she looked steadily back at him.

It was like she was trying to understand him, as if he was a puzzle she just couldn't fit together. It was almost unsettling.

Eventually there was a shout from behind her, "Natalie! What are you doing? Serve these fine gentlemen their food!"

She broke eye contact and turned, saying, "Yes Mr. Butterbur, Coming."

The rest of the night he could feel her hazel eyes on him.

When he entered his room that night he found a note on his pillow;

_Aragorn son of Arathorn,_

_Sire, ever have I longed to meet you. But I find now that my courage has failed me, and I cannot face you._

_Just understand that I am a friend, and I know things._

_I know who you are waiting for. he will arrive with three companions, posing as Mr. Underhill. It would be best to talk to him before his young friends have consumed too much alchohol. Trust me._

_I know you will lead them to Imladris, the last homely house, dwelling of the elf lord Elrond._

_Fear not, I shall inform no-one else._

_I know not what road you shall take, but I beg of you, above all; avoid Weathertop._

_Please_.

_It would save many from much pain._

_I'm not a diviner or a spellcaster, but I know with every ounce of my being that something evil awaits you there._

_Please use what I've said, perhaps it will help you._

_Sincerely_

_-Someone who waits anxiously for the Return of the King._

The next day, the girl with the Chili had vanished.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Please review! I'd appreciate any comments or constructive criticism.


End file.
